Wishing Against Hope
by mew-xena
Summary: Sequal to Silence: Raven's Song. There is one thing missing from the Titans: Raven. But Evil has her. And it won't let go. Not without a fight. Some things survive the test of time, some don't.


**Okay. So, here's the sequal to Silence: Raven's Song. Hope you like it! But don't expect too fast of updates. School starts and I have three stories to do. Here:**

Fog wafted around him, floating away, only to return again. It was enticing, seducing, and he followed it without question. In the all-white landscape of his dreams, everything seemed numb, all the pain, the loneliness, it all disappeared. Here, anything could happen, all he had to do was wish it.

_The only words,  
That we all dread  
Are the unknown words,  
Left unsaid._

In the distance, he saw her. Lavender hair blew in some unseen wind. Her cape fluttered in that same unfelt breeze. Azure eyes looked at him, no - looked past him. She looked at something he could never see, something he could never know. Fog floated around her, hiding her from view, only to allow a slight glimpse, before shutting the window of opportunity.

_The only thoughts,  
That we abide  
Are the unknown thoughts,  
Shoved aside._

He ran for her. But he never seemed to be getting any where. With every step he took, she seemed to be moving. Was she… walking away from him?

_But no one knows me,  
No one knows my name  
No one shares my joy,  
No one shares my pain._

No! Raven would never do that! He kept running, picking up his pace, desperate to get to her. He had to tell her everything, everything he could never say before. He had to try and convince her to come back. To find out why she left. He had to talk to her, to see her face. He had had to- the world fell around him and his stomach flew to his throat. The most horrible thing had happened, the one thing that meant ever catching Raven.

He tripped.

_No one listens to my words,  
Because no one can hear me  
To everyone else,  
I am just a silent mystery._

He lay there, staring into the fog, as Raven ran. She ran from him, from the team from everything she had ever loved. He slammed his fist angrily into the ground as tears filled his eyes. He had let her go. She had been so close and he had let her escape. She slipped through his fingers like rain. How had he let this happen? How could he let her go?

He loved her so much.

_If I disappeared today,  
Who would notice tomorrow?  
Would I become of the past,  
A forgotten memory, a shadow?_

The world around him blurred. He saw a dark shadow coming through his tears. But he paid no mind. How could he face his team, knowing he had let her go? How could he live with himself, with the knowledge that it was all his fault? The black figure came closer and closer, taking slow haunting steps.

Sobs wracked his body as he continued to cry. She was gone and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and there she was, in all her glory.

Raven.

_One day, will someone see me,  
Alone in a crowd?  
Will someone hear my voice,  
Quiet from the loud?_

She still had her lavender hair, thought it was longer. Her cape was gone, replaced by mist. The fog surrounded her, wrapped around her like a cloak. It kept her hidden, sheltered, protected. She was the same.

Except her eyes. They were different. Harder, colder. More closed off. But the pain was still there. The hurt, the past, the abuse and neglect, it was still there. All the ignorance that had been flung her way, it was still there. She was still Raven, and he still loved her. He still could pick her out of a crowd. He still remembered her with every breathe he took. Every time he blinked, she came rushing back into his head. She wasn't just some memory for him. She was still there, in every fiber of his being, she lived on.

He stared at her in amazement. She was there. Standing in front of him. Wordlessly, she reached a hand towards him. He stared at that hand, then back at her eyes. In that moment, he was filled with more certainty then ever. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. For a moment, he just stood and looked at her. The split second he made a move to hug her, the fog gave a giant tug.

He had just enough time to see the fear in her beautiful eyes, before she was gone.

_The unknown thoughts,  
Shoved aside  
Are the only thoughts,  
That we abide._

He fell to his knees again and the tears came rushing back to flow over his still-wet cheeks. She was gone again.

Then, he woke up.

Beast Boy sat up in bed, panting and clutching his heart. The tears from his dream continued to run down his eyes. Another dream. Another peek at his love. Another time to hold her, only to be snatched away from the clutching hands of reality.

Forever she would be gone. Forever fate would tempt him with dreams.

Beast Boy leaned over himself, crystal tears falling onto his bedspread.

And forever he would love her.

_The unknown words,  
Left unsaid  
Are the only words,  
That we all dread._


End file.
